nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Ken'ichi - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Ken'ichi 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' LightFang 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 7-12-182 'Date of Death:' 10-11-15 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakure 'Height:' 5'11" 'Weight:' 179 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' slight scaring arround the eyes A short pair of horns small points on his ears 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Alone 'Personality and Behavior:' 'Nindo: (optional)' "You really should read more..." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ryu Clan: A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū. However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. 'Ninja Class: ' Jōnin ''(上忍, Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja",)' ''are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra,1 some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills. 'Element One: Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) It is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. 'Element Two:' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) ''It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. 'Advanced Nature: 'Magnet Release '(磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object. It is unknown where it originates from but both Sunagakure and Kumogakure possessed users of this nature in the past. It is produced through a combined usage of Lightning (Raiton) and Wind (Futon) releases. '''Weapon of choice: Scalpels and his Chokuto given from his father when he turned 12. 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) Medical Jutsu Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) Kyujutsu Strength 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 18 ''(two of these are his scalpels)'' Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 40 (2) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 (10) *''1 set of miscellaneous Medical Supplies'' *''Neodymium Sand'' Total: 70 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: *Body Replacement - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Transformation Technique - Rank E Kenjutsu Techniques: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D Dojutsu: *Byakugan (obtained eyes from a rogue) Medical Jutsu: *Healing Technique - Rank D *Hot and Cold Palm Technique - Rank D *Cell Activation Technique - Rank C *Dead Soul Technique - Rank B *Body Pathway Derangement - Rank A *Chakra Scalpel - Rank A *Mystical Palm Technique - Rank A *Yin Healing Wound Destruction - Rank A Wind Jutsu: *Stream - Rank D *Great Breakthrough - Rank C *Gale Palm - Rank C *Air Bullets - Rank B *Flying Swallow - Rank B Lightning Jutsu: *Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C *Wave of Inspiration - Rank C *Chidori Katana - Rank B *Lightning Clone - Rank B Magnet Release Jutsu: *Magnetic Sand Binding Coffin - Rank C *Magnetic Sand Waterfall Funeral - Rank A 'Allies:' Amegakure Mito Rinha, Kagato Uzumaki, Riku Ryu 'Enemies:' Riku Ryu - Rival, Brother 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Akatori's Leadership Skills 2-26-14 'Approved by:' Kagato